Romeo & Juliet, Your Decision
by Angelo G.W
Summary: In this version of Romeo and Juliet, Instead of marrying Paris, Juliet decides to be thrown on the streets than instead marry Paris.  "In the actual play, this would have been the most simplest way to be with Romeo"
1. Scene I

This is the Story of Juliet actually telling Capulet she will not marry Paris.

(Writing based from the 1996 film of "Romeo + Juliet")

(I used English grammar instead of the Shakespeare language, one of my first fan fic, hope you enjoy!)

Scene I

After Capulet has harrassed Juliet, saying she will not marry Paris. He forces his wife and the nurse to get her things together.

Juliet: Mother, I dont want to leave!  
Lady Capulet: I can't...[Hesitates]  
Juliet: What can't you do?  
Juliet: Nurse?  
Nurse: Im so sorry my dear...  
Juliet: Why can't you guy's help me?  
Lady Capulet: Why should we! [Slams hand at wall]  
Lady Capulet: Juliet, I am trying to raise you the way my family did. They forced me into marriage. Believe it or not, at first I never loved your father. Soon to realize after being with him all the time we grew to eachother. Paris and you will fall in love you just need to give it time.  
Juliet: Leave! [Sobers]  
Lady Capulet: Fine Juliet! Sometimes I dont know what to tell you.

[Lady Capulet Exits]

Nurse: Juliet, It's your decision on what to do. Maybe Paris is the better option. You may never see Romeo again my dear.  
Just give him a chance.  
Juliet: I did! I dont understand why my parents think this will make my life better, it won't. Im going to Friar Lawrence's, I need help.

[Juliet Exits]

Nurse: Juliet doesn't deserve any of this stress these two idiots put on her.

[Nurse Exits]

End of Scene I 


	2. Scene II

Scene II

Juliet arrives at Friar Lawrence's while he is doing a marriage.

Juliet: Friar! [Echoes]  
Friar: Why Juliet, we are in the middle of a Marriage.  
Juliet: pulls out a sword (gun) out of her carrying bag and points it towards herself.  
Friar: You may kiss the bride [Panics]

[All Exits Except Juliet & Friar]

Juliet: Friar I hate my life, I can't stand it anymore. Romeo is the only person I want and the only thing I need. My family wants me to marry Paris and I have no say in it! Screw my horrible life! [Points Gun To Head]  
Friar: I can help you! Juliet: How? [Confused]  
Friar: What did your father tell you?  
Juliet: He gave me two options, One is to marry Paris. The other is to be kicked out and live on the streets.  
Friar: Juliet, do you see the wonderous of this all? Juliet: Not. At. All.  
Friar: [Chuckles] Why Juliet! If you just decided to deny his request for you to marry Paris, you can simply go live with Romeo!  
Juliet: What if they find out the man I am with is a Montague?  
Friar: Dont let them! [Grins]  
Friar: Young child, Between Romeo and you, I heard hundreds of positive, negative, hateful, happy comments about yourselfs. What the two of you must understand, the tough part of this situation is you children were raised to hate eachother with a burning passion, stronger than any feeling. You two defied the feeling. You replaced it with the strongest feeling the human heart can make! I said yes to this marriage to try and end this family feud. I've come to see that this is more than any old marriage. The two of you know that a "name" is nothing, simply a word people say to you. Just like how people throw words around like love and hate. Romeo is dreading you. How was the night before he left for his exile in Mantua?  
Juliet: Good Friar [Giggles to self]

Should I tell Friar what we did or would that me much to akward or weird? It's nothing he needs to know about.

Friar: It make's me happy to know you kids had a good time!  
Juliet: [Pulls Gun Away from Head] Im extremely sorry Friar, but I am in love with Romeo. I am willing to take a bullet from Tybalts sword for him. Only you and the Nurse know this, and of course Romeo. [Smiles]  
Friar: See Juliet! Everything is going to be perfectly fine.  
Friar: I am going to write Romeo a letter to pick you up just one short hour after midnight and you lovers will be with eachother forever!

*Knock Knock Knock*

[Enters Nurse]

Nurse: Juliet!  
Juliet: Yes ma'am?  
Nurse: Your father... [Whimpers]  
Juliet: What did he do? [Takes Hold of Nurses Hand]

[Nurse moves hair away from face and his Juliet her swollen cheek and eye]

Juliet: Oh my god! [Pulls sword out of handbag]  
Juliet: I hate my fucking father!  
Friar: Juliet calm down!

[Nurse Sobering]

[Juliet Points Sword at Friar]

Juliet: [Screams *Why*] Friar, I would never shoot you. I need to take matters in my own hands. Please go take care of the Nurse for me.

[Friar and Nurse Exit]

Juliet: "What events happen tonight, whether its if all the stars's all fall upon every soul of the Capulets and strike their lifes like a shot to the head. I am sorry, I love all of you. Romeo is the only love of my live and he is the only thing I need, I dont need any of you"

[Exits]

End of Scene II


	3. Scene III

Scene III

_Now are story is taking place in Mantua were Romeo is staying after being banished where he receives the letter from Friar Lawrence._

**Balthasar**: Romeo! [Yelling out Car Window]

**Romeo**: News from Verona!

[Romeo and Balthasar wrestle around as Balthasar exits car]

**Romeo**: Do you have good news for me? How's Juliet. Nothing can be bad if she is well! What about my father?

**Balthasar**: They are all doing good Romeo! I have a letter for you from Friar Lawrence, he said its good news!

**Romeo**: Thank you Balthasar [Gives Balthasar Rest of Cigarette]

**Balthasar**: If I have anymore news I will contact you soon my sir!

**Romeo**: Goodbye my friend! [Waves]

[Balthasar Exits]

[Romeo enters Trailer and opens Letter]

_"Dear Romeo,_

_Amazing news for you. Juliet is in a situation were her father is attempting to make her marry Dave Paris. Her father told her its either she marries him, or she is kicked out on the street. 1 hour after midnight we have planned for you to go get her and bring her with you. Get to my place soon._

_ ~Friar Lawrence"_

**Romeo**: "Is it finally going to happen. Are all my dreams coming true. Juliet and me could finally be together forever!"

**Romeo**: I praise you stars! [Cries from Joyness] I better get to Friar's soon!

[Runs to Car and Exits]

End of Scene III


	4. Scene IV

Scene IV

_Romeo has arrived at Friar Lawrences cell._

**Romeo**: Lawrence! I have come according to what you wrote in the letter! [Searches for Friar]

**Friar**: Romeo in here!

[Romeo enters room and notices Friar icing the Nurses eye]

**Romeo**: Nurse! Who did this to you.

**Friar**: Hush boy. She's sleeping, Capulet did it. Juliet left for there a while ago. You are here quite faster than I expected.

**Romeo**: Yep no such thing to me as overnight shipping. Too long for me to wait for my Juliet. [Grins]

**Friar**: My dear boy! [Laughs]

**Romeo**: Where is my Juliet?

**Friar**: Well... [Sighs]

**Romeo**: Friar... Where's Juliet?

**Friar**: She went too the Capulet mansion to, well. Basically. Kill Capulet.

**Romeo**: What! [Gets up in Friar's face]

**Romeo**: You let Juliet, A young girl, go to a _**HEAVILY**_ armed Capulet mansion to try and kill her father? Friar why would you let her do that! [Breathing Heavily]

**Friar**: Romeo! She has me at gun point what could I have done?

**Romeo**: Simple, say no.

[Exits Romeo from Friar's Cell]

_Romeo gets in the car and drives off to the Capulet mansion a little earlier than he wanted to._

**Romeo**: I can't believe Friar would let Juliet do something like that. [Panics]

**Romeo**: I need to calm down. I dont want to risk losing her, I cant lose her. She is all I got. [Takes Deep Breathe]

_Drives off to the Capulet mansion._

End of Scene IV


	5. Scene V

Scene V

_Juliet enters the mansion and comes in to see her mother curled up into a ball, a bloody pulp. *Juliet Screams*_

**Juliet**: Father! Show your face!

[Capulet wake from sleep and stands at top of staircase]

**Capulet**: What do you want! [Furious]

**Juliet**: I cant fucking stand this anymore. Excuse my language, but if this is really all over me not marrying Paris, this just shows how pathetic you are. You dont want to make the right choice for me. You only want what you want. Thats just you being a prick. My life, has been so sad. It is the same old story as every rich kid.

**Capulet**: Don't you dare talk to me like that you ungrateful bitch! I give you everything, why is your life oh so sad?

**Juliet**: Whats a life if I dont have it. Your making this life into a work of art for yourself. For me, its a meaningless piece of shit that I dont care about. Father I want to choose who I love, but thats to late now because I was married before any of you knew!

**Capulet**: You were what! I didn't just hear what I think I did?

**Juliet**: You did, and you know what...

[Romeo enters through door and keeps self hidden in the dark and listens]

**Juliet**: Ever hear of love at first sight?

**Capulet**: There is no such thing!

**Juliet**: [Furiously] YES, YES THERE IS. I MARRIED ROMEO, ROMEO MONTAGUE. YOUR SWARN ENEMY. TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW!

[Viciously, Capulet walks up to Juliet and hits her with his pistol]

*THUMP*

**Romeo**: NOOO!

**Capulet**: Your here. Come on out coward. You've destroyed this family of mine you fucking Montague!

[Romeo runs up to Capulet and punches him square in the face]

**Capulet**: [On One Knee] You dare hit me!

"I have to keep a distance from him I cant risk losing to him right now"

[Capulet slams Romeo into ground and continously punches in face]

**Capulet**: Boy, I thought you were one of no Montagues I would actually appreciate.

[Pulls sword out of holster]

[Romeo looks over at Juliet. They are staring eachother directly in the eye. They both quietly whisper to eachother _"I Love you"]_

**Capulet**: I've had enough. [Stomps Romeo's head into floorboards]

_Juliet's mother uses all her power to throw her sword to Juliet. Juliet pulls the trigger and shoots it, straight into Capulet's temple. There he lies, dead on the floor._

[Juliet sets gun down on floor and crawls over to Romeo and holds him close against her body, he holds her too]

**Juliet**: [Uncontrollably Crying] Don't you let go of me my Romeo, Don't you ever let go!

**Romeo**: [Kisses her on lips] I promise I never will.=! I dont care what we go through we will never be seperated, ever!

*BOOM*

**Juliet**: MOTHER!

**Romeo**: Oh No!

_Lady Capulet crawled over to where Juliet set the gun down and shot her self, she couldn't take the pain nor stress away, so she put her self away._

[Romeo grabs Juliet as they run out and drive away into the night]

End of Scene V


	6. Scene VI

Scene VI

_Romeo and Juliet arrive to Friar Lawrence's cell._

**Friar**: Hello my children!

[Romeo walks up to Friar and strikes him in the face]

**Juliet**: Romeo! [Grabs arm]

**Romeo**: He's the reason why both of us almost got killed Juliet!

**Juliet**: No he wasn't! I am sorry but it was my fault. I had Friar at gun point. It was my decision for what happened. We had to pay the consequences! Friar is the only person who has helped us this whole time.

**Romeo**: I... I don't know what to say. [Sighs]

**Juliet**: [Whispers] "Go help him"

**Romeo**: Im so sorry Friar I am not myself right now. [Helps to seat]

[Exits Juliet]

_Juliet goes to see Nurse_

**Friar**: Romeo you are completely being yourself today! [Chuckles as rubs bruised eye]

**Friar**: My dear Romeo, what you need to understand is you and Juliet are lovers. Your the one who thinks its everyone else's fault. Not Juliets. I am not saying anything bad towards her cause yes I love her as a person to this pleasent, but violent place we call earth. This time it was her fault the two of you were almost killed!

**Romeo**: Well I mean, it can't all be her fault...

Friar: Romeo! Did you get one thing from what I just told you!

**Romeo**: [Sighs] Yes Friar, I did...

**Friar**: What you need to understand is not everyone is perfect, and yes, Juliet is one of those everyone. [Laughs]

**Romeo**: I don't really see what your talking about Friar. In my opinion Juliet is perfect. Yea, things can be her fault. She's not only the innocent one.

**Friar**: Romeo too **YOU** she's perfect. Romeo this is a very silly thing to be discussing.

**Romeo**: Hey, you brought it up.

**Friar**: [Rolls eyes] Let's go find Juliet and the Nurse.

**Romeo**: [Lights up cigarette] What ever you say.

[Enters Romeo, Friar, Juliet, Nurse]

**Nurse**: Thank you Friar sir for all the assistance!

[Juliet takes Romeo's cigarette out of his mouth, kisses him, then throws it on the floor]

**Romeo & Juliet**: [Laugh]

**Juliet**: Friar, we must still remember won't the police be searching soon for Romeo and me?

**Friar**: You are right Juliet, we need to think of a plan to get you two out of here.

[Romeo & Juliet look at eachother]

**Juliet**: Friar, I think Romeo has something to tell you...

End of Scene VI


	7. Scene VII

Scene VII

_Romeo comes out and tells Friar Lawrence..._

**Romeo**: Friar, I really, really need to tell my father about Juliet.

**Friar**: Romeo if you go and do that do you know what could possibly happen? What if he tries to kill you and Juliet!

**Romeo**: Friar, I need to atleast say good bye, or just something to him!

**Friar**: Romeo, It's your decision.

**Romeo**: Do you think something bad will happen? Is that what it is?

**Friar**: Yes it is! Romeo the most I will do is give him the message that you said goodbye.

**Romeo**: Well, I can't risk losing you again Juliet.

**Juliet**: Yea. You got that one right.

[Romeo thinks]

**Romeo**: I think it's better if he didn't know. Who knows, maybe I'll see him again if we leave Verona.

**Friar**: I bet you will, so do you...

[Suddenley the police following orders from the Prince break down the door]

**Prince**: Romeo i had you banished from here! Now you decide to come back and kill Capulet and kidnap his daughter!

[Romeo is strucken in the head by a nightstick and falls to ground unconcious]

**Juliet**: NO!

[Prince grabs Juliet by the arm]

**Prince**: It's okay Juliet your going to be safe now.

**Juliet**: No I won't. Prince, this whole town, WHOLE town is a joke. Why does it have to be Capulets against Montagues.

**Prince**: What are you saying Juliet?

**Juliet**: Romeo and I are married! You can kill both of us for all I care! I am staying with him you will not seperate us.

**Prince**: Juliet, I could not kill you. You for I have seen, have done nothing wrong.

[Juliet picks up Romeo's gun]

**Prince**: Juliet?

**Juliet**: Does he have to die

**Prince**: What

**Juliet**: DOES HE HAVE TO DIE!

**Prince**: Its the law Juliet!

[Juliet aims down sights]

**Prince**: Juliet you don' t know what your doing!

**Juliet**: Oh. Trust me, I do. [Pulls trigger]

[Prince drops straight to floor and bleeds out]

**Juliet**: Does anyone else want to be blamed for the death of Juliet and the Prince!

[Points gun at herself]

**Police Squad**: No ma'am [All Exit]

[Juliet breaks down crying to the floor]

[Romeo crawls over to Juliet dazed]

**Romeo**: Its okay Juliet, its going to be okay. [Holds Juliet close to his body]

[Both Juliet and Romeo are sobbering which eachother]

**Friar**: You know guy's.. Everything is going to be just fine, I just have a feeling.

[Romeo get's up]

**Romeo**: You know Friar, we would have never gotten through if it wasn't for you. Thank you dearly [Strongly hugs Friar]

**Friar**: Its been my pleasure!

End of Scene VII


	8. Scene VIII

Scene VIII

_Romeo, Juliet, Friar, and Nurse enter Romeo's car._

**Frair**: Romeo, what are we going to do now?

**Romeo**: Well Friar, they know about everything now. Juliet killing the prince, you marrying us, the Nurse sneaking around, and all over the headlines of the papers already: "Young Romeo murders Capulet and Lady Capulet read all about it!"

**Juliet**: We could find a place to live?

**Romeo**: We could do that but I do want to take a chance of them finding us and chances, killing all four of us!

_Everyone sits in car clueless for several silent minutes until..._

**Nurse**: We could start our own dynasty if I may add!

**Juliet**: Dear Nurse, how would we possibly be able to accomplish that?

**Romeo**: I think I may know where she's going wih this.

**Nurse**: If I'm correct, nobody is in the Capulet mansion, they have all left right?

**Juliet**: No no no no, and NO! Wouldn't they eaisly find us.

**Romeo**: Well Juliet, I know I said if we find somewhere to live they will kill us. They killed my father to. The Capulet mansion is also in tact with the world. The Montague mansion is destroyed.

**Juliet**: Only the 4 of us?

**Romeo**: Not true my love! Look, most of both are families are much different than the elders of are families were. Therefore if we can just get them to accept the fact that we are lovers and married, maybe we can become a new name.

**Friar**: Why not use the name Lawrence! [Chuckles]

**Romeo**: That may not be a bad idea!

**Friar**: Really?

**Romeo**: Friar think about it, you are the elder, the most intelligent, but most importanly, the savior of me and Juliet.

**Juliet**: Lets go to the mansion and see if there is still anyone there, hopefully not the authorities.

[Romeo and all drive away]

End of Scene VIII


	9. Scene IX

Scene IX

_The car pulls out to the Capulet mansion only to find young Benvolio sitting at the steps._

[Romeo runs out of car]

**Romeo**: My cousin! How are you?

**Benvolio**: Fabulous Romeo! Besides the fact that I have recently found out about everything.

**Romeo**: About what may I ask?

[Benvolio strikes Romeo in the face with his sword (pistol whip) ]

**Romeo**: Cousin!

**Benvolio**: You betrayed this entire family young one! Im sorry but when you are gone we can live in piece!

**Friar**: Benvolio? Do you understand any circumstances of what you are doing. You must know about Romeo and Juliet and now you are going to ruin that?

**Benvolio**: With all regards sir, I do not give a shit. Now let me get what I came for.

[Turns around and gets strucken in the face from Romeo's fist]

**Romeo**: Come on Benvolio, isn't this what you wanted? Give me everything you got.

[Benvolio trys to sweep Romeo's legs out from under his feet]

**Romeo**: Cousin I thought you knew better than to do everything I expect [Chuckles]

**Benvolio**: Im just getting started [Grins and drives Romeo straight to the ground]

[Begins to just bury Romeos face in to the ground with a continuous pile of fist]

**Juliet**: No!

[Jumps on Benvolio's back]

**Benvolio**: Get off bitch?

[Slams his sword straight in to Juliets chin and she falls back completely knocked out]

[Romeo push's Benvolio off of him and begins to slam his head into the concrete]

**Friar**: Romeo stop!

**Nurse**: Your going to kill him?

**Romeo**: I know I am.

**Benvolio**: Cousin! [Coughs up blood] Please, you've won. I didnt mean to do that to Juliet!

[Romeo pulls sword out of holster and points at Benvolio]

**Benvolio**: Romeo!

[Juliet crawls over and hugs Romeo's leg]

[Romeo drops sword down]

**Romeo**: Benvolio, you need to understand. What me and Juliet have is a amazing thing. Why do you think we've been doing all this running and fighting all the time? It's called love, and it will always be love.

[Benvolio does not say anything, he gets up, shakes Romeo's hand, and walks away]

**Romeo**: I love him but, all well.

[Sits down on ground and lays Juliet across his lap and his arms]

**Romeo**: My love how are you, are you okay [Runs hand through hair and smiles slightly]

**Juliet**: Eh, been better up until now, and now is one of those times were you should kiss me. [Smiles]

[Romeo and Juliet kiss]

Friar & Nurse: Ugh! [Both laugh]

**Romeo**: Friar, Nurse, Juliet, let's go inside. Its a little cold out [Giggles]

_All 4 of them go inside the mansion. From here on Romeo and Juliet take the name "Lawrence" as a last name, but we all know that never changed the way they loved eachother. Friar and the Nurse were married, big surprise huh! Throughout the years, their laugh has been endless and inspiring to the city of Verona. They did end up taking over the whole mansion and now have a good amount of people living there. Not just maids, friends. Which is a big part ofJ what their love is about. For them, they are having amazing life's. Now around the ages of 29 and 24, about 10 years later, Romeo and Juliet have a pair of twin's both girls. Julia and Emma are there names. They are not even one so they do not have much to say to this story!_

[On the Lawrence's Balcony]

**Romeo**: My love, this is were we decided that we would give eachother's vowes to eachother. I thank the lord for meeting you that night through the fish tank in are bathroom. There will always will be a story of the love of Romeo & Juliet.

**Juliet**: I love you my dear, people will probably see us and say "Never was a story as sad as of Juliet and her Romeo." I think we had a positive adventure to come to this point.

_Romeo takes hold of Juliet and they kiss_

_Wasn't that the whole point?_

_The End_


End file.
